


Fine Dark Wood

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: n3rs_commentfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie over a desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Dark Wood

  
Charlie ran his fingers across the fine dark wood. "Some of the greatest mathematical minds of the last century sat behind this desk. They conceived great ideas, solved universal riddles."

Colby locked the office door with a snick. "Do you think any of them were bent over it and wildly fucked?"

Charlie grinned. "Maybe one or two. You know how us mathematicians are."

Colby prowled close. "Don't I just." He grabbed Charlie and bent him backwards with a demanding kiss. Charlie melted in Colby's arms opening himself up to Colby's probing tongue and roving hands.

It didn't take long before Charlie's hands were yanking at Colby's belt.

Colby took a half step back. "Drop you pants and grab your desk, Doctor Eppes."

Charlie made a sound between a whimper and a growl then stripped off his pants. The wood was soft but cool beneath his hands.

The sound of Colby's fly dropping was impossibly loud. And the little click of the lube cap seemed to echo through the office.

He took a deep breath and felt the tip of Colby's hot, slick cock at his opening. He knew he was still loose from their morning romp but Colby still took his time pressing in. Charlie relished the slow burn cut with flashes of white hot pleasure.

"Touch yourself, Charlie," Colby purred, his face pressed to the back of Charlie's neck. "Grab your dick and jack off across this beautiful desk while my cock's deep in you ass."

Charlie moaned and grabbed himself while Colby pounded harder and faster. It was hard to stay standing.

Finally Charlie pushed back hard and with a hoarse shout sprayed creamy cum across the centuries old dark wood.

He felt his legs go weak but Colby's hands were gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. With a few more thrusts he felt Colby come in him, shuttering and hot.


End file.
